Under The Bigtop
by Spacebabie
Summary: Fang, Mercutio, and Cecilia arrive at a circus where they meet a new clan and must protect them from an insider who wishes to betray them.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me.

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

____________________________________________________________________________

Under The Big Top

____________________________________________________________________________

_Oregon_

The glossy bright red metallic coated bucket shaped pod soared slowly upward on the large wheel while the people sitting inside gasped at the height. Beneath it a yellow painted pod soared up and beneath it a blue one. The well oiled Ferris wheel spun slowly while children raced along the ground running from one ride to the next. The small carnival did not have much. The wheel, log ride, mild roller coaster, merry-go-round, swings and a tilt-o-whirl were all it had.

The children ran over the dried pale green grass and dusty paths covered with discarded cardboard cotton candy cones, candy apple sticks, small paper plates, and napkins towards the large circular tent. The structure was dust yellow in color and peaked in about five places, each peak toped with a brightly colored flag. Wooden poles tied with strong black cable poked out from the bottom edges. In front of the entrance was a semis circle of colorful stone figures covered in a shiny porcelain like glaze. They all, except for the two dog, like statues had wings.

"Uh miss?" The oldest and bravest child asked the two women standing in front of the tent behind the stone forms. "When does the show start?"

The shorter of the two women smiled at them. Dressed in a pink leotard with a gauzy yellow skirt. Golden yellow gloves adorned her hands and matching color boots were on her feet. Her strawberry blond hair was separated into two pigtails that were swept up and pinned to the back of her hair and secured by floral barrettes, making large hoops. A light purple and green flower headband was placed across her head.

"The show begins at eight," she smiled as she spoke.

"Well we kind of rode all the rides already," The kid said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Ands its about a few hours until eight." The flower accented woman never dropped her smile.

"Tell the nice man at the ticket counter you want to come back to see the show. He will place a stamp on your hand. When you return to the circus you won't have to buy another ticket." The kid smiled at this response.

"Gee thanks," he and his friends turned and ran off. The other woman made ticking sounds at her friend. She was taller and wore a golden orange and black bikini top that was striped like a tiger. White spiked plastic pads rested on her shoulders and a vibrant red skirt hung from her waist. Tiger striped ankle boots protected her feet and on her hands were furry gloves that ended at the wrist and had fake acrylic claws attached to her fingers. Her bright red hair as secured into a braid and like the other woman she wore a headband except hers had two furry fake ears attached to them. 

Their costumes were inspired by the fourth season of a Japanese anime. Only available in fan subbed form and the fourth season was not a hard fan or otaku favorite, except for the villains. They were so over the top! Especially the quartet of pool stick wielding girls. Those four costumes were the inspiration behind their outfits. Except for the ears on her headband. Other members of their troupe made _Jose and the Pussycats_ jokes about it, and it didn't help that her name was Melanie.

"Really Flora," she said while keeping both gloved hands on her hips. "You are really easy on the children." Flora shook her head.

"They are the biggest audience." She stretched out her arms. "I better go rehearse a little more."

____________________________________________________________________________

Their circus did not have many animal acts. There were no elephants, and the only wild cats they had were tigers. Ah the magnificent creatures. Sleek yet powerful, they were the true kings of the jungle. Melanie had given them fitting names: Rex, Monarch, Reina, Majesty, and Victoria. Their bright yellow eyes focused on her form as she approached them.

"Hey babies," She greeted while gently fluttering her lashes. "I have dinner for you." Using a large hook attached to a pole she fed them large slabs of raw beef. "We are going to knock them dead tonight. Oh you were stunning last night, but tonight? we shall steal the whole show." Once the last piece of meat was placed behind the bars she leaned back and sighed. The way their muscles rippled under the glossy thick coats, the way they listened to every word she said, the way they never would turn their backs on her. Too bad men couldn't be more like that.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Please let the damn mist finally decide," Fang grumbled after yawning. He sat up in his skiff and rubbed the back of his neck. curling up in a corner of the long narrow boat was not the most comfortable sleeping position. His friends tried to allow him to have comfortable space and were at the other end of the skiff. In the center were their provisions.

Friends? Ah yes they were. They saved his life from drowning. While in the fog he told him his life story. Well his life story that started from when he took on a job working for some mad scientist that forever changed his life. Their first few trips were to Vancouver where a sales clerk provided them with unparishables, a can opener, a small flash light, a can opener/ bottle opener and batteries. The other places they have been to Ireland and Rome caused him to bond with the two Avalonians even more.

Of course recently the mist, no correction, Avalon had been a pain in the butt. For two solid nights they sailed about aimlessly. When the mist let up it was only for an hour until sun rose solidifying Mercutio and Cecilia. They did not land, instead the mist took them again and they have been stuck in the endless thick air for seventy six hours straight. Now they had finally landed on something solid.

Fang leaped out over the side and landed on grassy grown. His toes tried to sink into the soil but his legs gave away, and once again he fell face forward.

"This sucks," He grumbled while trying to avoid getting a mouthful of grass and dirt. Using his arms he adjusted his body to where he could sit up. "How long till I'm going to get my damn sea legs?" he grumbled while rubbing his thighs and calves. He grabbed the ground and shifted his feet to where he was in a crouch. He carefully spun his body around and grabbed the edge of the skiff and slowly rose up. Once up on his feet he slowly let go and waited until the slight shaking in his legs left before he turned around, paused for a minute again and took a step forward.

Another item they received from the sales clerk that provided useful was a tarp that Fang would wrap around himself when he explored the area when they first landed.

"I'm going to check where we are," he wrapped the tarp around himself as he looked over his shoulder at the two statues. "I'll scope this place out and tell you about it when I return." He didn't know where to go but once he exited the small clump of trees that the creek was in the middle of he saw something in the not too far distant. A large Ferris wheel. Underneath it he could see a roller coaster, another ride, and the large circus tent.

"Maybe we are supposed to be over there," he said and scratched the back of his head trying to wonder if they should be or not. The change on the winds direction made him decided. The scent of hot dogs, funnel cakes, and warm caramel reminded him it has been a long time since he had any fair food. The cougar mutate dropped to the ground and loped towards the mini carnival.

____________________________________________________________________________

The small lightbulb did not provide much light as it glowed from the trailer ceiling. The sunlight would have been better, but what Rusty was doing it would be better if he kept the windows sealed up.

"I hope this won't take long," the husky voiced man said. "I left a sign at my post saying I'd be back in fifteen minutes.

"Don't worry," The man who sat across from him said. Rusty could see that while his nails were clean and covered with clear gloss they were long and ended in a sharp point. A ring with a polished orange gem stone was on his middle finger. "I just need your signature and we will be done." he pushed the contract towards Rusty. "Right here." He pointed at the bottom of the form.

"I can't sign this," Rusty said after he read it. "I'm not the owner."

"You're not?" The other man arched a silver brow.

"No, but I'm sure I can convince the owners."

"Do that."

____________________________________________________________________________

The large sign that hung over the entrance read "Moon Light Circus." The top of the sign had ten pedestals each with a stone gargoyle resting on them. Well they looked like gargoyles to Fang, but they were in different colors that reminded him of those little candy hearts with messages on them and the M&M's that come out at Easter. They were also covered with a shiny coating. On each side of the sign poles were nine steps each with a gargoyle child on top of them. Eighteen in all including a beast pup.

"Boy I wonder what Merc and Cecilia would make of this," Fang said as he stared at the statues. There was no one at the gate. He could just slip in. "I hope I don't see any clowns." He muttered as he raced in under the sign.

Fang did not like having to go through trash cans to find some food, but he did not really have a choice. Even if he did have money he couldn't just waltz right up to the places selling food and pay for it, not looking the way he does.

____________________________________________________________________________

"We do not have enough quarters," The shorter of the two men who worked in the Pastry Meal booth mumbled. "Hey Raoul, how about getting some more quarters?" The other man just nodded. The top of head was shaped like a potato and the bottom was round. The fact that he had a circular beard did not help.

"Sure thing," he went to the one corner of the booth that contained the rolls of coins when his eyes peered out of the corner of a window. "Mon dieu!" 

"What is it?" Toad waddled over to where his friend was . He saw a tarp covered figure rooting around one of the near trash cans. "God damn it. I thought we made sure we kept out all the bums." He exited the booth and crept up to the tarp covered man.

"Hey!?" His shout caused the man to jump. Frog stepped onto the bottom of the tarp. The being kept running. Frog's large eyes even became even larger when he saw what was under neath. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Raoul stuck his head out one of the windows. "What is it?"

"We got ourselves a day walker."

"A day walker?" Raoul looked confused.

"It was a gargoyle. A gargoyle that is awake during the day."

____________________________________________________________________________

Fang wedged himself into a secluded area behind the tent and collapsed. He clutched his chest while he caught his breath.

"Man," he panted and closed his eyes. "A mutate can't catch a break these days." A nearby tiger growled in agreement. Fangs eyes opened wide. He turned to see he was sitting next to a tiger cage. "Whoa!" He got back to his feet and backed up. He noticed there other tiger cages near by. "Heh," He smiled and crossed his arms. "You guys remind of Claw. Except you talk more than him."

"Talk more than who?" The voice was feminine, warm and velvety with a touch of a French accent. Fang looked around and noticed there was no route for escape, and no place to hide.

"Uh before you enter," Fang tried to fold his wings in a tent formation. "I'm not exactly human, so uh don't freak out and run away screaming."

"Why would I scream and run away?" The woman was closer.

"Cause I said I was not human."

"Oh really?" Melanie stepped into the tiger area. She noticed the figure trying to hide in what appears to a black cape. He was right. He was covered with brown fur and had four cat like toes on the bottom of his feet. Her eyes feasted hungrily onto his muscles. "Could you lower the cape?"

"It's not a cape." He lowered his wings.

"Oh my," She placed her acrylic nails against the bottom of her mouth as her eyes widened. "You are like part man and part cougar." She slinked closer. "With large lovely wings."

"Yeah," Fang nodded slightly. "I look like a gargoyle."

"You are even better." She walked around him, admiring every angle. "Very nice." 

"Well you are very open minded." Fang glanced at her. "I take it you are their trainer?" he pointed at the tiger cages. "From your outfits and the way your impressed with big cats I'm guessing."

"You are correct. So where did you come from?"

"New York City." Her eyes widened briefly.

"So what is an impressive big city creature like your self doing in Oregon?"

"I'm in Oregon?" Melanie studied his face and noticed that he didn't know where he was. "Well at least I know where I am." He noticed Melanie was staring at him strangely. "If I told you how I got to be here you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Okay I'm on an enchanted skiff ride with two gargoyles, and we are being sent around the world making right what could go wrong hoping that the next ride through the mists is the ride home."

"I can believe it if you can believe that our merry-go-around becomes alive at night."

"Sure," Fang hunched his shoulders. "Can I see that?"

"I'll be more than happy too but," She lowered her lids halfway. "Why did you come to our circus?"

"The aroma of carnival food. It's been a wild since I had that sort of thing and recently what I Merc, and Cecilia have been living on were can goods, potato chips, cereal, soda, and Twinkies."

"You stay right here." She made her index finger bob up and down before she turned around to leave. "Oh wait." She paused and turned her head towards his direction. "I did not get your name."

"Call me Fang."

"Very well Fang." She smiled at him again. "You can call me Melanie."

___________________________________________________________________________

Melanie came back with two men: tall and strange faced Raoul, and short and fat Toad. Fang thought the name fit. Toad had a wide mouth with pudgy lips and large eyes.

"We are sorry for scaring you," Raoul apologized. "We did not know you were a day walking gargoyle."

"I'm not a gargoyle," Fang said. "I'm a mutate." He gave them a small explanation of how he ended up in his present condition, then pointed out Raoul's accent was stronger than Melanie's.

"That is because she is not a true French, she is from Montreal." Raoul puffed his chest out in pride. "I am from Normandy."

"So she is from Canada," Fang rolled his eyes. "Big deal, at least she is a fellow North American."

"Damn straight," Toad grinned and nodded.

A smirk came to Fang. "I just realized these two guys are Toad and a frog." The other three were silent for a few seconds before Toad doubled over in a belly-laugh and Melanie covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Oh my," the woman said. "He is correct." Raoul scowled at him.

"We bring him food and this is how he repays us?" he asked while waving around a paper bag with stuff that smelled delicious to the mutate. Toad slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey I like this guy," The shorter man said and handed Fang one of the bags. With a sigh Raoul handed him the other. There were a variety of food from Toad and Raoul's booth, mostly meals covered in breaded pastry: Ham and cheese, Chicken and broccoli, meatball's and sauce, cheese puffs, a variety of different fried vegetables, such as onion and zucchini, and fruit and cream puffs. Fang wolfed down a ham and cheese, a meatball, a cheese puff, a bag of the veggie mix, two strawberry and creams puffs and washed it down with a paper cup full of pink lemonade.

"Man that was good," Fang said after he wiped his mouth with a napkin and belched. He raised his hand to lick it and stopped halfway. "I'm surprised we don't have any places that sell that in Manhattan."

"Oh poor you," Melanie gave his head a gentle pat. The mutate smiled at her before turning to the two men.

"You don't mind if I give the rest to Merc and Cecilia?"

"No problem," Toad said and then looked confused. "Who are they?"

"They must be the two gargoyles that traveled with you," Melanie said. "Am I right?"

"Yeah," Fang nodded. "You know you guys seem pretty comfortable with the whole concept of living gargoyles."

"Well they are part of our troupe," Toad said.

"And we are part of their clan," Raoul added. "We are one big family."

"Yeah we look out for each other," Toad added before checking his watch. "Well were closed for thirty minutes." He looked up and explained. "We tell the customers that it's part of preparation for the show, but mainly it's to let the clan wake up."

"I am sure he wants to see the merry-go-round," Melanie slid her hands onto Fang's arm and looked up at him whith half closed eyes. "Am I correct?"

"Yeah," The former human agreed, "but I need my tarp."

"We are closed now, remember? The only humans that will see you are the ones who work here."

____________________________________________________________________________

They were right. There was no one around, except for people raking up trash into shiny plastic bags. The four of them headed over to where the merry-go-round sat lifeless and empty. The creatures connected to the poles all had saddles and all of them had wings. On a second glance they all looked like gargoyles crouching on the ground. Another gargoyle sat on the top of the ride. Actually sat with his legs crossed Indian style, hands on his kegs, and a smile on the face.

"Now watch," Melanie smiled before she turned to face the carousel. The least rays of sunlight dipped below the horizon and the person operating the ride had her finger resting on a button. Small fissures formed on the rideable forms, cracking through the porcelain shell. The statue on top was cracking as well. The second the fragments went flying the operator pressed the button. The poles that rested on the backs of the backs of the creatures retracted into the top of the carousel.

"Holy shit!" Fang gasped before turning his head towards Melanie. "You were right it did come to life, but don't those poles hurt?" The gloved woman smiled again. "Come here." She lead him to the carrousel. The clan was removing the back pack/ saddles. "I hope everyone slept well."

"We did as always," A beaked female said as she stepped down. "Thank you for asking." Melanie smiled and nodded at her and was about to step up when the gargoyle that sat on top leaped down. Dark gray with golden hair that came down to his shoulders. He was dressed like the classic image of the ring master, holes in his pants and elbows of his jacket for his spurs. there were holes in his top hat where his horns, that reminded Fang of Brooklyn, poked through.

"Good evening Barnum," Melanie greeted. "I'm showing our friend here how it is possible for you to rest comfortably on the poles." The gray gargoyle nodded at her.

"What sort of being is he?" Barnum asked while indicating Fang.

"He's a mutate," Toad said. "Raoul and I will explain."

"Look," Melanie indicated one of the bottom poles. They were topped with a circular shaped cushin. "Now touch it." She placed a finger on the cushin. Fang did it was smooth. "Now lie on it on your chest." Fang straddled over it and lowered his body onto it. He sank conformably and positioned his hands and feet into the same from he had seen the clan do when they were still stone.

"Not bad," he commented. "Whats it stuffed with?"

"One hundred percent goose down."

"Okay you convinced me." Fang got back on his feet. "but what about the backs?"

"Technically the same thing. Except it's smaller," Melanie formed her hand into a "C". "About this size, but the same in smoothness and softness. At dawn their gargoyle shell encases both them and the pads connected to the poles, and part of the poles as well"

"Well that clears up one question." Melanie gave him a look.

"Do you have another?" She asked.

"Yeah," He bent down to retrieve piece of stone gargoyle skin. "How come they turn into porcelain?"

"Porcelain?" Barnum looked up at him. Both the red head and mutate stepped down from the carousel.

"Yeah." He looked at the shard and ran a finger over the shiny smooth part. "When you turn to stone you are in pastel colors and shiny. Like you have been glazed."

"Don't all gargoyles do that?"

"Not the ones I've seen. In fact I could give you a piece of shed skin from the skiff..." He trailed off.

"What is it?" Barnum asked. Fang snacked himself in the head.

"Mercutio and Cecilia are also awake. Aw man how stupid can I get?"

"No problem," Melanie said. "We'll take Flora's jeep."  
__________________________________________________________________________

Cecilia shook of the last remaining bits of her stone skin and stretched before standing up. The gray female noticed that her rookery brother had already hopped out of the skiff and was giving his ear a much needed scratch with his right foot.

"I feel like I have slept for days," Mercutio said the second his rookery sister's feet touched solid ground. "I never felt so refreshed," he grabbed his stomach. "Or so hungry." He glanced back to the skiff and eyed the provisions. "Can we have a little something before we go on?"

"I think not," Cecilia said and re-adjusted her belt that held her billowy light blue loin cloth. "We need to find where Fang is first. " She looked past the trees. "I'm sure he is nearby."

"You don't suppose that he mayhap have..." He paused to think of trying to form the words he want to say. "That he had abandoned us?" He leaped out of the small grove and into the field. The other gargoyle glared at him

"Mercutio!" she had her hands on her hips. "How dare you accuse our friend of that!"

"Well he was part of Thailog's clan," He held up a hand for emphasis. "And he did help in tricking our brother into helping them." Cecilia sighed.

"He is different now. He is our friend."

"Then where is he?" She hung her head.

"I don't know. I-" she let her mouth hang open when she opened her eyes. A large wheel that taller than the large and long tent beneath it. "What in the name of the ancients is that?"

"I don't know, but we better hide." He pointed at the strange vehicle that was coming at them. A automobile as Fang called it, sometimes he would refer to them as cars. The two of them ducked back into the trees and watched. The strange automobile stopped when it was a few feet in front of them.

"Now what?" Mercutio whispered. He held on tight to the tree he hid behind. Cecilia made her hand to keep them quiet. Both of them kept their focus on the white Mah-sheen that become silent. A door opened up near the back and Fang jumped out carrying two white bags.

"Hey Merc!" he shouted. "Ceilia I brought dinner." The front doors opened and two women stepped out. One was dressed in pink and yellow and had flowers attached to her hair and outfit. The other woman had striped furry parts to her outfit and seemed to have feline ears growing out of the top of her head. "These ladies are Flora and Melanie. They are part of the circus."

"I told you he didn't abandon us," Cecilia glared at her rookery brother before stepping into view. "How long were we in the mists?"

"Would you believe about three days straight?" Fang handed her a bag. Mercutio nearly tackled the mutate when he grabbed onto the other bag.

"Food!" The web wing exclaimed.

"This one thinks with his stomach," Cecilia pointed at him.

"I just need a lot of food to keep up my strength," Mercutio said with a mouthful of cheese puff. "I have a hug metabolism " He pronounced it as Meta Ball ism.

"That's metabolism," Fang corrected. "Wait a second." He ran through the grove.

Melanie studied both of the gargoyles. The female had skin the color of slate and long golden waves that flowed past her shoulders. Her horns seemed to poke straight up and then forward. she was dressed a little like she and Flora did. Black leather halter, and a flowy blue loin cloth. She had a basic tail and wore a chain around her neck with a calliope attached.

"Do you play?" She asked while politely pointing at Cecila's instrument.

"Sometimes," The gray female said and and placed the instrument nearher mouth. Light whimsical notes danced from the calliope to the ears of the humans. Melanie noticed that her left hand had five fingers. Cecilia quickly covered it with her other hand and lowered her eyes. "I have a deformity."

"That is not a deformity," Flora said as she handed both gargoyles paper glasses filled with pink lemonade. "It's a condition. I think they call it polydactyle. It just means you are blessed with an extra digit. One of our high wire performers has six toes on each foot."

"You see," Mercutio said before taking a sip. Once his thirst was quenched he continued. "It happens to humans as well and they don't call it a deformity."

"Back!" Fang shouted as he returned. He walked up to Melanie and placed something in her hand. Something that was small yet narrow and jagged. The shard was grayish brown colored and felt a bit grainy.

"Is this one of their stone skin shards?" Melanie asked as she studied it and held it out so that the two gargoyles could see.

"Yes that is what we look like at dawn," Cecilia said. Fang reached into his picket and pulled out a different shard.

"They said we could keep it and take it with us," The mutate said as he handed it to the female gargoyle. She accepted it and began twirling it around in her fingers. One side was white and grainy like their skin, but the other side was smooth, shiny and pale yellow in color.

"They all turn into this kind of stone?" Cecilia asked, still twirling the piece in her hands.

"Yes they do," Flora smiled. "I am sure you would like to meet them, maybe even watch the show?"

"We would love too."

____________________________________________________________________________

While Flora drove, and the two gargoyles ate their meal, Melanie filled everyone in on the clan's past. 

A few centuries ago over half of a clan in Eastern Europe, or it might have been Russia, was destroyed. To preserve their clan the remaining members began to live as nomads . Never staying in the same location for more than a few weeks. Even when they bred they carried their eggs with them Over ten years ago they met with the struggling owners of a circus who were doing terribly. A deal had been made. The Circus had become a success, soon the gargoyles became part of the act. Four years ago they were able to attach a small carnival part to the show.

"But what about protecting?" Cecilia asked the second she stepped out of the vehicle. 

"Protecting?" Melanie paused and raised her eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"Does the clan protect you?"

"Protect us?" Flora asked as they walked back to the fairgrounds. "From what?"

"Here we go?" Fang rolled his eyes. "They are going to do their speech."

""We'll give a shortened version of it," Cecilia shook her head. "Gargoyles live to protect. It's what we do."

"Well I guess you can ask them," Flora grin took up her face when two female gargoyles walked up to them. The flowery maiden ran up to them and held up her hands. "Yo girls wassup!" The green female held out her hands at waist level. Flora slapped her hands on top of them and placed her hands out. The green one brought her hands on top of them. She repeated the process with the shorter ice blue female.

"They are Blitzen and Jingle," Melanie introduced before she engaged in the double high fives.

Tall green Blitzen had part of her raven colored tresses into a ponytail that was nearly covered in a wire wrap that left the end exposed in a puffed clump. She had two other tails on each side of her head that rested on her bikini top secured chest. She had a round face and vestigial horns like Angela. Unlike the other three girls she wore pants. Shimmery white Arabian belly dancer type pants. Her wings were large, single clawed and almost like a triange in shape.

Jingle was the shortest of them all. Her skin was an extremely light shade of blue that barely contrasted with her white hair that was gathered into a bun at the top of her head. Surrounding her bun was a lavender lace like scrunchie that was tipped with tiny silver jingle bells.. The tope of her heart shaped face was three prongs that ended in ball like nubs. She wore a silver leotard and a white skirt that had the hem decked out in more bells.

"Hi, I'm Fang," The mutate greeted and held out a hand. Jingle smiled and slapped her palm against it and then held out her hand. "Oh," he grinned sheepishly. "Thats how you greet." He gave the small gargoyle a high five.

"I like this greeting," Mercutio hopped up to the girls and held out his hands. Both circus gargoyles gave him the same friendly slaps. "I am Mercutio." He made himself as tall as he could before crossing his chest with his arm and bowing.

"My name is Cecilia," She exchanged the same greeting.

"Does your clan really turn a drab ugly stone color at dawn?" Jingle asked. Blitzen jabbed an elbow into her shoulder.

"Jingle!" She scolded out of the side of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Jingle lowered her head.

"Why?" Mercutio asked. "You are truthful." Cecilia rolled her eyes and sighed while Fang suppressed a laugh, both Flora and Blitzen's mouths dropped and Melanie's hand flew to her mouth in surprise. "Compared to your stone form we are."

"Oh. Is it true you have been on a magical boat ride?" Jingle asked again. This time Blitzen smiled at them.

"I would like to know that as well." the green female said.

"We have been to some fascinating places," Cecilia said before lowering her eyes. "but alas not one of them is where our rookery brother is." Fang mumbled a half hearted apology before looking away. Both Melanie and Flora stared at each other, not sure on what to do. Mercutio cleared his throat.

"I heard that you do something amazing each," The web wing said before indicating Melanie with his hand. "Melanie works with Tigers, Flora is part of a trapeze act." He lowered his hand to look at the two female gargoyles again. "What is it that you do?"

"I am an acrobat," Blitzen gave herself a small stretch.

"I juggle," Jingle held out her arms.

"So this is where the quartet had gathered," The all turned to see a lovely alabaster white gargoyle with long blue black hair standing. Two large sprial horns that had started from the temples curved over the back of her head. She wore a glittering halter top and skirt outfit. "The place is filling up. We need you to get the hatchlings into the box."

"This is Solei," Melanie introduced. "She is one our contortionists." Mel turned towards the female. "We have special guests"

"I know," Solei smiled at the Avalon trio. "You are the mutate and the gargoyles who travel with him around the world. They have been invited to watch the show?" Her eyes landed on the quartet.

"Of course," Flora answered. "They can watch with the hatchlings."

____________________________________________________________________________

Rusty gave his knuckles a good crack before he opened the door to his trailer. Another day had passed and he was looking forward to a nice warm shower and to watch a special on television. The second he closed the door the light came on.

"Gah!" Rusty jumped and turned around. His guest from earlier was still there.

"Well?" The other man asked. "Is it a done deal?" He was still sitting at the same table.

"Not yet," Rusty took of his baseball cap and hung it on the back of the other chair. "I will try to speak with Barnum after the show."

"Good," The other man had his hands clasped together with the finger tips touching. "See too it that you do."

____________________________________________________________________________

The box was an area in the middle of the seats that was box like in shape. It had black side walls and roof and in the front tinted windows. Fang was impressed.

"Woo we get the special seats," he grinned. "Heh and look at those saps." He pointed at the rows that were being filled with people. "They have no idea that we are in here."

"I do wonder how this clan manages to entertain humans and nobody is frightened," Mercutio brought up.

"Good question."

"They think they are costumes," One of the hatchlings said. "The humans wear flashy costumes to so they think that some of them are wearing gargoyle costumes."

"That would explain it," Cecilia said while petting the head of one of the beasts. "I miss Boudicca."

"So when does this thing start?" Fang asked as he sat back.

"Soon," another hatchling said.

"Good."

Once all the seats were filled and people had settled down the lights dimmed. A wave of silence rippled over the crowd. Soft music played on the speakers and slowly build up to a crescendo.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Fang recognized the voice of Barnum. The clan leader paused until a large spotlight formed over him. The crowd gasped at his appearance. Both Fang and Mercutio strained to pick up bits of their conversations. Some wanted to know what is his deal, others asked if he was a real one of those gargoyle creatures from New York, but they were all dismissed and mentioned what an amazing costume the ring leader was wearing.

"Welcome to The Moonlight Circus. A circus where the elements of your dreams and imagination come alive!" The second he said Alive the whole stage was lit up. Behind him were two gargoyles in large rings. Barnum made his exit while the other two gargoyles made the rings move down the stage. As the music picked up in rhythm the hoops continued to move in a circle. They wheeled around the stage. Sometimes the would do the end of the spinning coin effect and spin and wobble till they almost were flat on the ground then pick up momentum.

"Amazing," Cecilia breathed. Mercutio just stared with his mouth hanging open, too impressed to say anything.

"Bitching," Fang agreed then remembered the children. "Uh sorry," he looked down at then and smiled.

"We won't tell," A young beaked child said.

"Good," Fang rubbed the back of his head. "I've been to circuses before but I had never seen that."

Floor mats and trampolines were wheeled in before Blitzen and five other gargoyle entered turning cartwheels and performing flips. They leaped and flipped from trampoline to trampoline. Blitzen leaped with amazing speed as she performed the finishing move, a triple back flip with a twist.

"I don't think I could ever do that," Cecilia said, her eyes never left the stage. "A single flip with a twist or mayhap a double flip, but never that."

"If I even tried that-" Fang began while shaking his head. "I would end up in an infirmary somewhere."

"We are going to learn to do that," one of the children piped up.

"We are practicing every day," another one added.

"More power to you." The mutate gave their heads a gentle pat.

The third act made both Avalon gargoyles ask what were those strange creatures that were acting in a comical way.

"Chimpanzees," Fang answered. "and Orangutans."

"They look like small harry humans," Mercutio pointed out.

"Fellow primates. They are related to humans like dogs are related to wolves." He hoped this was the closest thing to clowns that this circus was going to get.

The following acts involved humans on the high wires, (Fang mentioned it made sense cause it wouldn't be an act if you had a parachute growing out of your back), A horse riding act, and then the thing Fang had been dreading. Four clan members that were dressed in bright colors and wore grease paint on their faces came tumbling out.

"My, my," Mercutio smirked. "These characters are quite amusing. I wonder if-" Cecilia cut him. off.

"Forget it," She didn't even look at him. "You still wouldn't be funny."

"Well," He folded his wings and sat back in his seat. His eyes flickered between the clowns and the fact that Fang was on the floor quivering.

"Hey mister are you okay?" a concerned hatchling asked.

"c-c-c-c-c," Fang couldn't form the words. The mutate wrapped his arms aroundd his kness and rocked back and forth slowly. Cecilia slid down her seat and sat next to him.

"What happened?" she asked while gently petting his head.

"Clowns," the mutate kept his eyes closed and swallowed. "I can't tolerate clowns. I-I have this phobia."

"It's okay. I guess they can look a bit scary."

"It wasn't caused by Insane Clown Posse, or It, or even Killer Clowns From Outer Space. It was this scene from Poltergeist." He paused and shuddered. "Where this kid get attacked by a clown doll. I could never look at them the same again."

"Well it's over now," Mercutio said. "The next act is coming out. Two gargoyles riding on those wheeled things you call bisackles."

"bicycles," Fang corrected as he crawled back into his seat.

They watched the bicycle act followed by Melanie and her tigers. Fang admired the way they way the powerful beasts acted and performed. When she pet them they closed their eyes and lowered their heads gently with a touch like an ordinary house cat.

"Those creatures really do love her," Cecilia noted. "She loves them as well."

As soon as the tigers and Melanie had left the stage Jingle and two other gargoyles came out, took their places on the stage and began to juggle multi colored balls. They juggled tossed the balls between them before they switched them for bowling pins, followed by knives, and torches on fire.

The second to last act was Solei and the contortionists. All three members of the Avalon trio gasped with wonder as they twisted their bodies and combined them to create recognizable acts. Both Fang and Mercutio cringed when the men twisted their legs and made splits.

"I am getting a bit depressed here folks," Barnum entered the stage again. "We are almost at the end folks and I really love you. Don't you love being here?" The crowd clapped and whooped at the question. "but after this next act it will be over and," He made a motion that looked like he was wiping away a tear. "I won't see you again." Some members of the audience made an "Awwww" Sound. "I know I know," Barnum held up his hands. "but we all know that nothing lasts forever. So now I give you the last act. Please turn your attention up." He pointed up where smaller lights were focused on the trapeze swings and the people on the platform. "And enjoy the final act."

The music switched again as a man took a swing and swung from it Flora took the swing on the other side of the stage and swung. The man adjusted his body to where he was holding onto the bar by his legs while Flora kept swinging but hung on to the bar with her arms. With one last pump she let go and sailed across the stage and into the hands of the man. The act continued as different people swung and catch adding single and double somersaults.

"We please ask the audience to remain silent," Barnum spoke through on his microphone. The music stopped and no one made a sound. The creaking of the swing could be heard as Flora pumped hard and build up her momentum. She was geared for the final pump where she would dismount when the swing broke. Gasps of fear erupted from the audience , but to everyones surprise Flora held onto the bar. It was broken on one side and she continued she swung back and as she pumped forward she let go, formed her body into a ball, spun three times, uncurled and spread out her arms. The second her hands came in contact with her catcher the music started up again and the audience stood clapping.

Fang heard Cecilia give out a loud sigh. He was certain she held her breath through the whole trick.

"I thought she was going to fall," Mercutio said.

"There is a net," Fang pointed out. "but I wouldn't be surprised if that was part of the act."

"It's not," The beaked hatchling said. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Damn," Fang let out. "Flora has either got a great shock reflex, or she does a lot of curls."

__________________________________________________________________________

"I'm fine really," Flora said for what felt like the hundredth time. "My right shoulder is a little sore. I'm sure all I need is a warm bath and a good night's rest." She, the rest of the quartet and the Avalon trio sat on stools near the tiger cages

"If you are certain," Jingle's eyes were warm with concern. "Are you sure you don't need a massage?"

"Or some Icy Hot?" Blitzen suggested. Flora rolled her eyes. and shook her head. Melanie caught the movement out of the corner of her eye

"but you are not fine," Melanie kept her voice low as she placed a large container of fresh clean water into one of the tiger cages. The Avalon trio just looked at each other certain this is why the magical island sent them there. "The swing broke. It was by the grace of God alone that you held on like you did.

"Fine," She held up her arms in defeat and winced.

"I'll take care of that," Fang offered and walked behind the woman and massaged her shoulder As his fingers curled and rubbed her skin and tried to grip on to her muscles minor sparks leaped out. "Let me know if I'm hurting you." The strawberry blond closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"You are not," Flora said between moans. "That feels good." She slid away. "I better get to that bath." Once she had left Fang sat back down on his stool next to Blitzen who thanked him.

"No problem," Fang shrugged before his tone became serious. "We want to talk to you about something."

"About?" Melanie asked as she ripped open a bag of boneless chicken breasts. "These are what I use as kitty treats for the cats here." She explained. 

"We told you about our adventures aboard the skiff," Mercutio said. "We are not sent to certain places by any whim, but because of a reason."

"A reason?" Blitzen asked.

"We felt that the swing breaking was not by accident," Cecilia said. The three members of the quarter were silent. Blitzen and Jingle stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Sabotage," Blitzen said underbreath. "but why would anyone want to sabotage us?"

___________________________________________________________________________

Barnum stared up at the two humans and the checked out the swings. Not only do Toad and Raoul run the Pastry Meal wagon but they were also part of the maintenance team.

"Barnum? The raspy voice of Rusty asked. The gargoyle ring leader turned around.

"Rusty I thought you were in bed," Barnum's eyes expressed his concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," The lean man shoved his hands into his pockets. "I just recently heard about what happened." He looked up at the swing and then back at Barnum. "Flora isn't hurt is she?"

"It was amazing," Barnum had to smile a bit. "The swing was hanging by a thread and she kept hanging on and swinging until she dismounted and performed her triple somersault."

"Wow, there is something. I've been wanting to talk to you about," he chewed his lip. "I've been putting it off until now, but with what happened recently I can't hold it back. I have been made an offer, well actually we have."

"What kind of offer."

"Someone with a lot of money wants to own the circus, buy it off from you and Solei. He can afford the necessary security and insurance's that will protect us. All you and Solei have to do is sign a contract."

"Tell this person that while we appreciate this offer, we respectfully decline."

"Okay."

'So they won't sign won't they?' Rusty thought as he headed back to his trailer. 'If he or Solei were dead along with a few others I'm sure the other half of the owning team would be glad to sign. I'll just tell Mr. I-Love-to-be-mysterious that tomorrow night he will have want he wants, and I will have what I want.'

____________________________________________________________________________

Fang grabbed the blanket Melanie gave him even tighter around his body as he rolled to his side, and fell off the couch.

"Crap," He sat up while rubbing his hip. "Where am I? Oh yeah." He was in Melanie's trailer. The young woman allowed him to sleep on her sofa. After rubbing his eyes he noticed the two statues in the middle of the floor. "Hey you two," he grinned. "Hope you slept well last night, cause I know I did." What a relief from sleeping scrunched up in the skiff!

The mutate decided not to bother Melanie and exited the trailer. He hated breaking her heart like that, but atleast she was a good sport about it. Twenty eight years as Warren Barkis and he could barely get a date. As Fang the chicks are all over him, but now he was comited to finding Winter and be with her before their child is born. From the position of the sun Fang guessed that it recently rose a few minutes ago. He stretched his arms out and his legs, placed a hand near the small of his back to help align it as he gave it a healthy pop, did the same for his neck, cracked his knuckles and scratched himself. He decided to take a walk, exploring the circus at dawn and wondering how long it will take for the humans to wake up.

While it wasn't as messy as it was when he first got there Fang did notice bits of trash amongst the dew drop soaked grass.

"My former species can be pigs at times," he shook his head and bent down to pick up some of the refuse. As he dumped a few handfuls in a nearby trash can he noticed he wasn't alone in the world of the awake. Someone dressed in black was walking through the carnival part. Fang first thought that he might be part of the official clean up crew, but then he noticed the guy was wearing a mask like that one magician who exposed all the secrets of the trade.

Fang did not trust this guy so he did the thing that seemed the most logical to him at the time. He followed him. The masked man walked right up to the carousel and began climbing it. The mutate dropped to the ground and loped after him and was at the foot of the ride by the time the man was at the top. He could here a grinding sound and looked up. Barnum's statues was close to the edge and was being pushed.

"Hey!" The man did not stop. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" The statues was pushed over the edge. Fang ran under it, leaped and grabbed it, and crashed down, his backside absorbed most of the impact.

"Shit," Fang grunted as the pain radiated from where he landed. The mutate focused his light endorphin jolt on himself to levitate the pain.

"Intruder," the masked man rasped as he approached. "how dare you try to put a kink into my plans."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I have to admire your guff. Pinned down by the one you save, in a lot of pain and you told me to do that. You would make a nice pet."

"I said go-" Fang lifted a hand. "Fuck," he pointed at he man. "yourself." A bolt blasted out from his index. The bolt of energy jumped out and struck the man's shoe singing it and melting the rubber like part of the sneaker

"This isn't over!" the man yelled as he ran off.

"What a dick." Fang rested his head on the ground. "You okay Barnum? Like you could answer if you were." 

Fang didn't know how long he had been out, but he felt it hadn't been long. He felt the huge weight being lifted off of from his body.

"Fang what happened?" The voice belonged to Melanie. Fan opened his eyes to see the concern in her warm brown orbs.

"Oh God," He sat up only to feel the pain shoot through his abdomen and his back.

"Don't move, Doc will take a good look at you."

"Doc?" Fang opened his eyes again. A tall man stood over him with an egg shaped head. He had short wiry hair on his chin and fringe on his head leaving the dome shape top of his head bald. Black wire rimmed glasses rested on his short and slightly fat nose. "Your the clan's doctor right?"

"Uh no I'm a former dwarf," The man's thin lips pulled into a smile. "Sorry that was a bit of my bed side humor. Sorry it was bad."

"There was this guy," Fang said. "He was dressed in black and he was wearing this mask. It was like the mask the magician guy wore."

"And he pushed Barnum off the carousel?" Flora asked. The mutate nodded.

"You stay here," Melanie told him. "Flora come with me."

___________________________________________________________________________

"What are we doing?" Flora asked. The strawberry blond stretched her legs so she could keep up with her friend.

"We are going to wake everyone else up and tell them what happened," Melanie explained. "There has been two sabotage attempts too many. I don't what they want, but we are going to make sure we haul their sorry asses off to jail."

"Yeah but," She couldn't form the words. Melanie knocked on Raoul's door and Flora knocked on Toad's.

"Cherie?" Raoul grumbled as he opened the door. "I had fifteen more minutes on my arm, now I would have enjoyed those extra fifteen more minutes."

"Raoul shut up," The French man blinked a few times before he noticed how serious she was. "Remember how Flora's swing broke last night?"

"Oui."

"Well somebody tried to push Barnum off the carousel this morning. Fang hurt himself saving his life." Raoul's eyes widened.

"Mon Dieu."

"I know. Keep on the lookout for man dressed in black wearing a mask. Fang said it looked like the one that a magician used. I think he means the one that exposed all the secrets. Just letting you know so you can keep your eyes peeled." She stepped down and faced Flora.

"Toad knows too," The trapeze artist said.

"Good."

They continued knocking on doors usually met with a rude greeting at first, but the anger melted away when they learned of the news.

"Rusty?" Melanie asked as she knocked on the door on the last trailer.

Flora ran up to wher she stood. "Whats wrong?"

"Rusty isn't home." Flora's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is it locked?"

"Flora don't talk like that."

"Well?" Melanie tested the lock. The door opened.

"Oh dear, Rusty could be the next victim."

"We better check."

Rusty was no where to be found. Both girls checked every nook and cranny in his living quarters, even his bathroom, but the man could not be found. Flora sat down at his table and placed her head in her hands. She noticed something sticking out from the bottom of the magazines.

"Melanie!" She shouted as she pulled out a contract. "Look at this." She held up the contract for her friend to see.

"What is it?" Mel asked.

"It's a contract that will guarantee that the Moonlight Circus will belong to an Alphonse Mystic, but there are not any signatures. Why is it here?"

"I don't know, but the circus technically belongs to Barnum and Solei and they will never sign."

"Why would anyone want to own this circus?" Flora held out her arms.

"I don't know unless it has something do with the gargoyles." Melanie crinkled her eybrows and tapped the cracked and worn table with the acrylic claw of her index finger. "Wait Both Barnum and Solei own the circus. If one dies the other will be the owner. Since they are mates and if Barnum dies Solei would be overcome with grief. She will want to protect her clan if a new owner means better security."

"That bastard," Flora scratched the table with her fingernails. "Here we are worried about him and he nearly ended my life last night so he can sell us out, but what is in it for him?"

"Money is my guess I'm sure this Mystic guy was going to pay Rusty a lot of money if he could convinced either Barnum or Solei would si-" The jiggling sound of the door cut them off. "Quick to his bedroom." The two of them raced through the trailer to get into the bedroom in the back.

"Hey who's here?" They heard Rusty's voice as they climbed on to his bed.

"What is going on?" Another voice asked. It was smooth and slick like oil.

"Hurry," Flora gasped as Melanie undid the latch both girls pushed as the door to the bedroom opened up.

"Flora? Melanie?" Rusty's expression was of shock. "What are you doing here?"

"You bastard," Melanie snarled at him. "You ungrateful selfish bastard." The red head pushed her friend out the window and crawled through herself. Her eyes widened when she felt a pair of arms, from the muscle tone she knew it was Rusty, pull her back. Someone was pulling him making escape for her impossible. "Flora run!"

___________________________________________________________________________

"I'm going to run into town," Doc said as he hoisted the strap of his portable medical bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to get you that prescription filled. Now" His tone became lecturing as he wagged his finger at the mutate. "I want you to stay off your feet for a few days." Doc

"Sure whatever," Fang grumbled after Doc left the area. He didn't like being helpless, and the fact hat the reset of the trapeze team was bustling about making sure he was comfortable made him even more angry. If he ever caught the bastard that pushed Barnum off the carousel he was going to twist the worm into a pretzel.

"Hey buddy," Toad smiled at him. "We heard the news. How are you doing?"

"I feel like a million bucks," Fang said and smiled. "I recieved a bunch of bruises, including my ribs." He gave his ace bandage wrapped middle a gentle pat. "The good news is that I don't have any internal bleeding."

"Do you need anything to eat or drink?" Raoul asked.

"Naw I got enough help from the swingers here," he smiled. "That kind of reminds me where are Flora and Melanie?"

"I think they are still warning people about the masked guy," Toad said. The sound of small feet striking the ground repeatedly. The short fat man turned around. "Hey there's Flora now."

"Everyone!" The young woman shouted as she slid along the gravel to stop. "Melanie is-" She paused to gasp for air. "In trouble."

"Slow down," Fang told her. "Now take a deep breath. What happened to Melanie?" Flora waited a minute to catch her breath. 

"Rusty and some guy has her. Rusty is the masked man." she explained what she and Melanie had learned. " tried some of the other trailers, but I guess everyone had left to start work."

"Where is his trailer?" Fang asked while standing up.

"Doc says for you to rest," One of the trapeze artists said.

"Screw that. Avalon sent me here for a reason."

"Maybe Avalon just intended for you to catch Barnum," Raoul said. "And for you to learn of this masked guy."

"I'm going to help Melanie short out Rusty's shorts," Fang slowly walked off. "Now are you guys coming with me or am I going to have to do this alone?" The mutate stared at them with narrowed eyes before he turn around and stumbled forward. With her fists clenched and a determined look on her face Flora followed. Raoul, Toad, and the rest of the swingers stared at each other before they joined them.

____________________________________________________________________________

The group had made it to the area next to where the tigers were kept when the people approached them. One was a lean man with dirty hair under a baseball cap. The other was dressed in a deep purple silk shirt, black slacks and a cloak. His pale blond nearly white hair flowed slightly past his shoulders. His oval shaped face ended in a chin that was neither pointed or square shape but somewhere in the middle.. Slender nosed ended in a slight ski jump pertness. With his bright blue eyes, high cheekbones and Tom Cruise smile he could have stepped out of a Ambercrombie and Fitch Catalog. Fang always wanted to smack the pretty out of a pretty boy. Standing in between them with her eyes slightly glazed was Melanie.

"Melanie?" Flora asked. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine my dear," The pretty boy said with a smirk. "Just under my hypnosis." He waved his hand in front of Melanie's face. The woman did not blink.

"You must be Mystic," Fang pointed at him. "That name is as phony as that near perfect nose of yours."

"I was born with this nose," Mystic said.

"Yeah right."

"You're a piece of sun cooked shit," Toad growled. "You know that Rusty?" Rusty just shrugged.

"Soon I'll be a rich sun cooked shit," Rusty grinned. Flora shook with anger. She could not stand still any longer and ran towards the lean man. Melanie intercepted her.

"Kick their asses!" Toad yelled as he and Raoul went for Rusty. The other five trapeze artists lunged for Mystic. The handsome man chanted and held up his hand. The first two people paused in their tracks, the third tackled him.

"Attack your friends!" Mystic shouted as he tried to dodge a punch. The first two that he enspelled turned around and went for their friends.

Fang glanced at Rusty with Raoul and Toad. The fat man was holding Rusty's arms behind his back while Raoul kept punching him in the face and stomach. Those two didn't need his help. He hobbled over to the two struggling forms of Flora and Melanie.

"Melanie snap out of it," Flora cried while she held the wrists of her friend. " You're stronger than this."

"Forgive me," Fang whispered as he released a bolt of energy on the tiger trainer. She appeared disoriented as she collapsed on the ground and shook her head. "Sorry." After rubbing her eyes Melanie stared up at her

"Last thing I remember was that Mystic guy standing over me," Melanie rubbed the area between her eyes. "How did I get out here?"

"We'll explain later," Flora told her and glared at Mystic who managed to cause the fifth member of her team to float in mid air. "Right now I wanna kick that guy's ass. Fang you try to lift the spell of the others."

Fang nodded. While he could walk and zap he knew he was in no condition to throw punches or launch some kicks.

"Hold her steady," He said to the man who was struggling to keep from getting hit, but also trying not to hurt his colleague. The mutate held out his hand and launched a bit of energy. As soon as the woman collapsed he mumbled an apology. "She'll be fine. That mainly was used to get her off the spell." The man nodded before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Fang turned and felt a growl develop. Both Melanie and Flora where on their knees. Black discs of smoke were around their necks and they were both gagging for air. Fang and the other guy could hear the tigers roaring and rattling their cages. At first they were barely growling, but Fang could tell that they are pissed.

"Try to get the girls away from him," Fang instructed. "but don't attack him heads on." The mutate tried to run despite the pain, but it came out as a cross between a speedwalk and a jog. He made it to the nearest cage. He aimed a finger at the lock and fired. The curved metal part slowly melted and he removed the lock before opening the cage. The tiger ignored him and ran straight toward Mystic. The man was too busy concentrating on keeping the man in the air and choking the girls to notice a large male tiger until it landed on him. Concentration gone. The man crashed to the ground and the hold was released off of Melanie and Flora

"Monarch!" Melanie shouted once she caught her breath. "Down boy!" The tiger stepped back away from the bloody form of Mystic and sat on the ground. "Good boy." The woman with the braid stood up and gave the large cat a massage with her finger tips while the beast purred. "Tigers are the only member of the big cat family that can purr." She explained. Fang slowly sat down in front of the age he had just opened and wondered if Claw could purr. Melanie was leading Monarch back. Flora and the other flying trapeeze artists were wuveying the damge on Mystic. The mutate had to smile at Raoul and Toad. Both men were sitting on Rusty.

___________________________________________________________________________

Fang stared at the stone forms of Cecilia and Mercutio as he rested on Melanie's couch. Doc was livid when he returned with his prescription painkillers and got on his case for moving. The mutate apologized and promised that he will stay the rest of the day in bed, and will rest in the skiff and try not to do any more heroics for a few days.

"How are you feeling?" Melanie asked him.

"I've felt worse," he answered and then smiled at her. "Before we go can we have a few fair foods to go?" 

"What kind?" Melanie asked with a smile.

"A bag of cotton candy, three caramel apples and three funnel cakes."

"We'd be more than happy too." He handed him a small book that had a bright colored cover that looked like it was made by watercolor. A young man with dark hair was holding on to a lovely blond girl.

"What is this?"

"Manga, It's a Japanese comic."

"Oh," He flipped through the pages until he came across something that appeared familiar. Four young girls called the Amazon Quartet. "Hey these girls look a lot like-" He paused to give her a look. She smiled again.

"It's our inspiration. Now I have to take care of the cats. You stay put."

"I promise." Fang adjusted a few cushins near one end of the ouch before he leaned back and began reading.

__

The End


End file.
